1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an active-matrix driving type of electro-optical apparatus and electronic equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus where a thin film transistor to provide pixel switching (hereinafter “TFT”) is provided in a stacked structure on a substrate. The invention further relates to electronic equipment including the electro-optical apparatus, such as a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electro-optical apparatus, such as a TFT active-matrix driving type of liquid crystal apparatus and EL (Electro-luminescence) display apparatus, when an incident light is irradiated on a channel region of the TFT to switch the pixel provided in each pixel, a photo-induced leakage current is generated by light excitation and a characteristic of the TFT is changed thereby. Particularly, in case of an electro-optical apparatus for a light valve of the projector, since the intensity of the incident light is strong, it is important to shade the incident light for the channel region of the TFT and its adjacent region.
Therefore, in the related art, in each pixel provided on a counter substrate, such a channel region and its adjacent region are configured to be shaded by a shading film defining an opening area where the light contributing to display transmits or reflects, or a data line which passes above the TFT and comprises a metal film, such as Al (aluminum). Further, in some cases, a shading film including, for example, a high-melting-point metal may be provided also on an underside of the TFT to switch the pixel on a TFT array substrate. When the shading film is also provided on the underside of the TFT in this way, it can be prevented that a back reflection light from the TFT array substrate side, or a return light, such as a projection light coming through a prism from other electro-optical apparatus when plural number of electro-optical apparatus are combined with each other through prisms to form an optical system, is injected to the TFT of that electro-optical apparatus.